


A Truce, Of Sorts

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Tim snapped after the Flash Rogues killed Bart, Jason comes back from the Palmerverse and receives quite a surprise.





	A Truce, Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

>   Cross-dressing and snapped!Tim.  Jason's views of his family and his universe are his own, and do not necessarily reflect mine.

Really, Jason supposed he should have given up trying to figure out either his family or the universe a long time ago. Because the first was permanently fucked up, and the second seemed determined to play as many practical jokes as it could, until he was every bit as wacko as the Joker himself.

Still, his time in the Palmerverse, or the Nanoverse, or the Midget Verse, or whatever the hell they were calling it this week, had taught him one of those cliched very important lessons. Specifically that maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to try to kill his little brother, even if he _had_ let the brat live in the end. And okay, maybe it hadn't been the brightest idea to antagonize his older brother either, but Jason had gotten turned into a giant bug for his efforts there, so frankly, Jason figured he and Nightwing were even.

The little brother, on the other hand... well, Bruce's continual assitude wasn't Tiny Tim's fault. No, Jason didn't have any plans to become the sugary sweet hero Donna expected him to be just because he'd helped save the universe, even if it would have meant lots more sex with a goddess. He'd already tasted the milk; there was no way he was going to buy the entire fucking farm just to keep the cow.

Still, an apology and a truce were doable, and didn't make him anything _near_ a hero.

When he finally managed to track down the littlest Robin, however, it seemed that the universe had decided to mock his efforts yet again. Because unless his family had changed the entry rules during the year that Jason had been away, fatal hand chops to the necks of criminals were a no-no.

Never one to turn down a free show and certainly not bothered in the least by the number of bodies that fell to the wayside, Jason perched on the rooftop and idly wondered what kind of criminals Tiny Tim had been trying to draw in that required dressing in drag.

He didn't have to wait long for the chance to ask Tim in person. Tim swung onto the rooftop where Jason sat waiting only seconds after the last creep fell, not a hair on his blond wig out of place.

Jason gave him a once over and noted the lack of any additional fatal offensive weapons. That told Jason that Tiny Tim must be used to killing with his hand instead of with a weapon, which intrigued Jason. "So... not working for Batman anymore, I take it," Jason said idly, more to gauge Tim's reaction than out of a need for confirmation.

The smirk was slow and would probably have terrified any other member of his family. It merely confused Jason. "What clued you in?"

"Other than the killing? The skirt's a bit too short, and the shirt's a bit too tight. When Daddy Dearest sent us out on patrol, we were never dressed that skanky," Jason retorted.

"Not my _daddy_." The blue eyes narrowed, and Jason could almost be impressed by the anger behind them, if he and anger weren't old, old friends long before Tiny Tim ever decided to angst his way into a kill.

"Aw, Tim, but that would mean we aren't family and _that_ would ruin my whole purpose for being here."

"And that purpose would be?"

Jason laughed, which caused Tiny Tim's eyes to narrow again. "Well, I was going to come down here and offer a truce to my baby brother, but I seem to have found a baby sister instead. Kind of threw a wrench into my plans."

Much to Jason's surprise - okay, confusion really would have been a more truthful word, but Jason had been feeling that since arriving, and he was getting pretty tired of that particular emotion - Tim decided to laugh. And on Tim, crazed laughter sounded just a little too much like the Joker for Jason's comfort. Not that he was going to say that. Still, "So you're completely insane?" he asked tetchily.

"That's the rumor," Tim answered between guffaws. "And now that I am insane, we're suddenly _brothers_?"

"Sure thing, 'Little Wing.' I'm the Mirror Funhouse version of Dickie Boy, didn't you hear?" The laugher stopped, much to Jason's relief. "Fair exchange, don't you think, Timmy? I mean, I'm sure Golden Boy tossed you out on your ass the minute you started killing."

Tim shrugged then, and Jay wondered if the fuzzy purple shirt itched more or less than the fake tits taped to the latest Bat Failure's chest. "Batman always taught us that we had to change our game plan when it stopped working. Change or die. I wasn't going to die, and I was sick of letting _others_ die around me because of Batman's lax policy on criminals."

Jason leaned back on his hands on the ledge he sat. He didn't recall the little bird being so chatty. "Yeah, he's a hypocritical old bastard," he agreed nonchalantly. "Suppose he or big brother miss you?"

Tim looked directly at him and ignored his question completely when he answered. "The Flash Rogues were the first to go. I hunted each one of them down and killed them with my bare hands." A slight shrug. "We're _supposed_ to avenge the deaths of those that _matter_ , right?"

It was Jason's turn not to answer. And if that made him a pussy for avoiding the question, well, _fuck that._ His family wasn't supposed to sit around and share their feelings anyway. "So, it's been a while since I've pretended to give a damn about any of you. Makes me a bit out of practice on the big brother schtick. Other than not try to kill you, what exactly are the rules?" Not that Jason had any intention of following them, of course. But without established guidelines, coloring outside the lines wasn't nearly as fun.

To his surprise - oh, fuck it, to his great _confusion_ \- Tiny Tim gave what looked to be a sincere grin. "With Nightwing, it usually involved a lot of touchy feely bonding time over badly acted movies and burnt popcorn. Somehow, I don't think that's up your alley."

"Hm. Dickie boy ever get the pleasure of having you dressed up as his own private whore?" Jason inclined his head towards the outfit that he wasn't entirely certain why Tim was still wearing.

Tim stepped forward then, close enough that Jason could make out the gold eyeliner that went well with the leather skirt that ended two inches shorter than it should have in order to _not_ be slutty. Jason could count the tears in the stockings if he wanted to, and see his own reflection from the scuffed up heels on Tiny Tim's feet. "Only when I was working undercover," Tim announced. "Before he hypocritically went off to fuck _Deathstroke_ , we used to have a nice little bag and bait system of catching abusive johns, pimps, and the assorted creeps that get off on killing teenage girls."

Jason didn't say anything about the fact that the so-called perfect Robin had ever been stupid enough to fuck someone who was every bit as evil as the Joker himself. Hell, the Joker had never successfully blown up anyone's city, so the man just might be worse. It wasn't like both of 'em didn't get off on hunting down kids. "Golden boy has a teenage girl fetish, eh? Never would have thought him the type." He might have bought teenage boy fetish, though. Living with Batman had to leave some scars on all of them, right? Even the perfect one.

Blond locks swayed as Tim shook his head. "No. More of a getting off on watching me with them."

"Voyeur kink? Figures Dickie'd be that unimaginative."

Tim sank to his knees before Jason could fully register what was happening. Fingers began methodically undoing his fly and while Jason contemplated pulling away from the confused little freak offering him what Jason assumed was a blowjob, two things stopped him. One, Donna Troy was a nice fuck, but she wouldn't go down on a guy which meant it'd been a very damn long time since he'd gotten any head. Two, little bird continued to sing as he worked on the buttons and in accordance with their newfound family status, Jason figured it was his obligation to listen like the good big brother he wasn't.

"Loved watching me sink down on my knees, and get the perp all wound up. Nothing made him harder than watching me fondle them through their pants, unzip them, tilt my pretty little painted lips up towards them and offer myself." As Tim spoke, he gave plenty of demonstration, rubbing against Jason's cock through his jeans.

"Little Bird, if you pull the cock tease routine with me, I can say for certain that our truce is going to be over and you can find yourself a different big brother."

"I'm not a bird anymore." Tim pulled the pants down, just past Jason's knees. Not being bothered with any underwear, that meant Tim got a face full of cock ready and willing to be taken care of. "Besides, I believe I owe you an apology or two. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't deliver?"

Jason was saved from commentary on Tim's brother status as Tim ended the conversation by taking Jason's cock into his mouth. Little brother's technique was entirely too technical to ordinarily be much good, but he didn't seem to have much of a gag reflex, and his lipstick was exactly two shades lighter than Jason's cock, so that combination more than made up for the lack of imagination in Tiny Tim's efforts.

The fact that he was quite literally soiling the good little boy who'd been picked as his replacement might also have helped fuel Jason's thrusts down the willing mouth.

Needing something to hold onto besides the ledge he was perched on, Jason ripped the blond wig off irritably. The surprise - confusion, really - in Tim's eyes brought Jason all the closer to the edge, as did the slight wince he inflicted as he gripped a handful of Tim's hair in his fist.

Pulling out of Tim's mouth, Jason jerked his fist full of hair backwards and came on his little brother's face, sullying the carefully applied makeup with his come. As much as he was able with a cock going limp, Jason rubbed the come further onto Tim's skin.

As he stood up and pulled on his pants, Jason was surprised - this time in a good way - to see Tiny Tim begin wiping the come off with his fingers and swallowing it.

Jason waited until Tim had thorough cleansed his face of the tainted come and stood back up before he acknowledged, "I suppose being a good big brother would require me to reciprocate."

"Maybe some other time." Tim shrugged and leaned down to pick up the wig Jason had discarded.

"Planning on an encore, little brother?"

"I'm sure we'll meet up again, Jason." Tim stood on the ledge and smirked at Jason through lips that looked brighter than they had wrapped around his cock. "After all, we're on the same side now."

"Yeah, we are." By the time Jason finished his sentence, he was speaking to an empty rooftop.

Jason had no desire to ruin his peaceful solitude by acknowledging the shadowy figure who'd been watching the show from a rooftop away. Nor did he make any overtures at a truce with that particular family member.

Jason didn't like to share. And as far as he could tell, Tim was his.

In their ongoing competition, Dick had finally lost.


End file.
